


Crush Rush

by Fragile_glass



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_glass/pseuds/Fragile_glass
Summary: Just just
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Gulf's sitting there prettily. Engrossed in his thoughts about something else on his mind. All the boyfriends members were interacting with others while this small eared man is just sitting there prettily.

That's how kao can describe gulf. He knew nothing about gulf kanawut Traipipattanapong other than he's just a BL actor like him. Other than few interaction in front of camera they're just practically strangers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gulf kanawut an intern of bright media entertainment. He just wants the credits and get the work done. He's hating that he has to wake uo early everyday.. but his worklife is easy and he's forever grateful.

One day he had an opportunity be a side character in one of popular series and he just had to be a office worker for 45 seconds. Despite the screen time his visuals caught the public attention and he got a chance to work as an antagonist in a new drama with the most popular actor Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun - known as kao.

Kao is a veteran actor who sacrificed a lot to be the top 1. Seeing someone just climbed up the ladders because looks was ridiculous to him. 

At the first workshop gulf proved his ability to act but kao is still hesitating to approach the handsom man with baby face but who gonna tell him gulf is his childhood first love who acted him with in a musical drama.


End file.
